Long ago
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Um, just a bunch of short or long Anastasia short stories.. XDD Always Anya and Dimitri..
1. Hidden thoughts and feelings

_Heehe, okay here I go.. hope you like.. I'll get to the poem very soon, I promise.._

Their faces leaning in towards each other. Her lips reaching out for his. Dimitri could nearly feel her breath on his face. Just then Pooka barked once to be hushed by Vlad. But that was enough to wake Dimitri right up, he didn't even realize how close he and Anya were. She still had her eyes closed, probably awaiting for his kiss to grace her sweet pink lips. He instead pulled himself back and took her hand again.

"You are doing a good job." he added a pat on the hand, like what a teacher or parent would give a child before practically running off to the lower level of the ship. Anya stood there her eyes wide in shock; she wanted to chase after him but instead walked off towards the railing of the boat to look out at the darkened waters. Vlad just sat there with a puzzled look on his face, it seemed that even he wasn't expecting this moment to go the way it had.

**Dimitri's POV**

He wanted to kick the door as he shut it behind him. "How could I be so stupid?!" he ran his fingers through the mess of brown hair he owned. "Anya is probably never gonna look at me the same way again.. Either that or she'll be full of questions." He laid himself down on the lower bunk of the two beds. He pulled up one of his sleeves to examine the many goose bumps that now inhabited the area. He had never gotten those before, well not with any other girl besides the one day he and Anastasia had touched hands on accident.

_flash back_

Dimitri was picking up the dishes from all the rooms of the palace. He was just walking along until he got knocked down by someone coming at him very fast.

"Hey watch where your going!..." but he stopped himself as the person flipped her red hair away from her face. "I'm very sorry it was my mistake your highness."

Anastasia playfully rolled her eyes at him before he offered her a hand to help her up. "Thanks, um I really don't know your name.. Could you please tell me it?" Dimitri smiled as she asked. Unlike the other people he served in the palace Anastasia was quite kind and forgiving.

"It's Dimitri if it pleases you. You highness." he added another low-dipped bow.

"Tell ya what, if you promise not to call me," she wrinkled her nose at the words. "Your highness" then I won't have you thrown out or anything." She replied to him smiling a very bright grin. Dimitri responded with the same action.

"All right, Anastasia." She turned to take one last glance at him before running off an disappearing at the turn of the hall. All he could think was that heaven had just allowed him to meet an angel. Maybe his angel.

"Dimitri, this isn't the time to dilly dally!!"

_end flashback_

He thought also about all of that. Everything about Anya reminded him of this sweet Anastasia he had known and loved so long ago. "What if she really is Anastasia?" He remembered being so taken back by her eyes when he had first seen Anya. Those piercing blue eyes, the same ones as the princess. Her long silky red hair, when she tied it back in a ribbon he had sworn that Anastasia was standing right before him. He shook his head. "She couldn't possibly be her." Dimitri stood up and went over to his baggage. He soon produced a small delicate-looking music box. "Could she?"

**Anya's POV**

She could still feel his lingering touch on her hand. She just wished it wouldn't have been a pat on the hand and him saying "good job." She closed her eyes as she leaned on the railing allowing herself to get lost in that moment again. The whole world seemed to be spinning when they danced and it seemed that Dimitri was the only thing she could see. She opened her eyes again glancing out at the moon that was now rising out of the sea. Or at least it seemed to be doing that. She turned to rest herself on the railing now with her back facing the waters. She giggled slightly watching Vlad and Pooka playing some sort of a game. Needless to say Pooka was getting the gist of it all.

"Why is this happening to me?" Anya felt as if she was loosing her mind. "All I wanted to do was get to Paris and find my family so I could proove that I once had one. and now I'm falling head over heels for someone who a week ago didn't want a thing to do with me except fight, fight, fight?!" She went over everything in her head. Why in the world was she falling for him. She had to admit he was rather handsome for being the sarcastic person he was half the time. She found that she had been gently swaying back and forth on her own for a few mins. She stopped herself just to hear someone calling her name.

"Anya!"

She flipped around to find Dimitri waving her over to him. As she walked over she was trying to think up a good strategy just in case this was about the kiss. "Okay he seems to be smiling. Just keep your cool Anya." she told herself as she got closer to him. Finally she found her voice again and replied with a "Yes?"

**Both POV... XD**

"Well, I just forgot to say something's before I had to run off to uh, use the bathroom." he lied.

"Uh yeah, I needed a break from all the spinning anyways. He glanced at her hands which were busily twisting the folds of her dress. He grinned at her. "She must be nervous." he thought.

As she noticed his grin she immediately stopped fiddling with her clothes. "So what did you need to say?" she repeated. He pushed into her hands some soft blue folded up material.

"Well, I figured since that's probably the first time you have been able to get out of those rags you called clothes and you shouldn't have to wear the smelly things so um, you can wear my pj's tonight. I like sleeping in my undershirt anyways. More comfortable." he added.

"Thanks." she said smiling at him.

"There just pj's." he replied sarcasically even though he was loving that she was being enthusicatic about it.

"No, I mean thanks for everything Dimitri. You and Vlad are like family to me." She hugged him lightly before bidding him goodbye and running down the flight of stairs to change.

Dimitri sighed sadly. She really trusted them and more importantly him.

**_okay, I think this is long enough.. XDDD_**


	2. A growing unspoken attraction

"**ATTRACTION?!** To that skinny little brat?!! have you lost your mind?!!!" Dimitri nearly screamed Vlad's face right off. He knew it was best to retreat and leave the cab before Vlad would say something he would never want to admit to. So after shutting the door he checked to make sure Anya wasn't near and headed off to another car on the train.

* * *

He had ventured into the dining cart area before he knew what he was doing. As he glanced down at a single apple that had been standing unatended on the cart. He figured no one would probably care if he took it so he did. As he bit into it he began to think over his words. "She's not THAT skinny." the thought to himself quickly returning back to the other part of the train where they were. "No, no.. Why am I thinking about her yet AGAIN?" He shut his eyes in frustration and leaned agaisnt the wall. Yes, Anya did bug him a a little at first with the whole homes thing but she was so cute when she would fight back. He could have slapped himself in the forehead as he smiled thinking about Anya. "Ugh, remember Dimitri you are only going to use her to get the rubles and then leave her before the empress catches onto our plan. Besides she would never want to be with you." he told himself.

* * *

As he finally located the one cab that held all their posessions, well mainly he and Vlad's. Anya only had very little of anything. He was just about to fully open the door but stopped at a crack when he heard a beautiful voice floating out the door. It was Anya, she was singing. "Wow, she has such a nice voice." he commented quietly and just stood within the doorway being hypnotised by her voice.  
"Across my memories.. Far." Anya had just realized she now had company. "Yes?" she asked using her usual defensive tone with him as if he was intruding.  
"Why did you stop singing?" he moved himself into the cab with her sitting a few inches away on the same seat as she. "Much less, what are you singing?" He asked persistantly.  
"It's nothing.." she found herself fiddling yet again with her necklace. She just couldn't understand why she felt so nervous around him. This was a guy she barely knew and so far just butted heads with on EVERYTHING, but yet she seemed a bit atracted to him.

* * *

"Come on Anya. You can tell me." Dimitri pleaded locking her eyes with his. "Those blue eyes, I sware they look just like Anastasia's eyes.." he thought. "Allright, it's just something I suddenly remembered when I went inside the Catherine palace. I didn't even know the words or tune. It just sorta came back to me, that is if I had sung it before.  
Anya admitted that she had no memory of any song like that. "Really, hmm so what's it about?" he asked hoping for her to divulge him more into this certain beautiful song she had sung. He couldn't help but think it sounded a bit like something he had heard before.  
"I don't know how to really explain it." she admitted. finding a rather light tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Now I'm blushing?! Ugh, what;s wrong with me?!" she thought to her self again. "Well, why don't you sing it again? This time I'll be able to hear it all from start to finish?" He could tell she was going to say no, but for some reason he felt he just NEEDED to hear this charming melody yet again. "Please??" he pleaded. Anya couldn't help but feel that she maybe would like to share this with him.

* * *

"Okay." as she began to sing again, Dimitri was yet again hypnotised by her voice. Just then he remembered one night he had been out and about in the palace. Anastasia was having trouble sleeping so her Grandmama came and sang to her something about "Once apon a december." He was so in shock that Anya was singing something so simular to her song.  
As she finished she noticed that Dimitri had certainly come a little closer to her. Just then she locked her sight with his again. "That was really good." he said. His voice becoming rather low and relaxed. She began to feel like she was wrapped in some heavy warm fog as his face got even closer to her's. "Really?" she responded. "Yes." his lips were barely about an inch away when she turned away to stifle a yawn. They both were instantly sitting upright and backed away from eachother. "Sorry about that. I didn't get much sleep last night." Anya apologised acting as if the moment had never happened to them.  
"Well, you might as well get some rest since we do have a rather long way till Paris." He suggested taking a seat across from her as she removed her jacket and wrapped around her self using a bag for her pillow. She took one last glance over at him before shutting her eyes. "I'm just not sure about him yet." she thought. Dimitri who was reading some sort of a book glanced over at the now sleeping Anya. He found himself smiling at her since he knew she had to be alseep by now. "Night Anya." he muttered before returning back to his book. 


	3. More than soup

"All righty, according to this map, if we take the road slightly to the west we'll be in port krueler by mid day." Dimitri plotted following the long line with his index finger.

"No more walking _finally_?" Anya asked resting atop of one suitcase.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "Ya know, the Grand Duchess Anastasia never complained this much." he said rather coldly.

"Well, who's to say if I **TRULY** am Anastasia? Only the empress shall truly know." she replied tossing her bangs over to the other side of her face. He chuckled slightly at her as she blew them away from her eyes.

He thought of Pooka immediately when she would mess with her bangs in such a matter. Although he had to admit to the fact that she was cute.. Heck, he was so head over heels it wasn't very funny for him. He didn't quite understand yet why he was so in love with her. He had felt this feeling ever since the day in the palace. Just then he was brought back from his day dreaming when Vlad began to announce something.

"All right, I shall go and find us someone to take us half way at least to Shallenbarger, from there it's only a few miles. You two," he pointed at Anya and Dimitri. "will go and buy some food to last us the trip. And make sure she doesn't try to run Dimitri."

Anya rolled her eyes. "I don't need any babysitter. What am I, 9?"

Dimitri sieged the chance at a snappy remark. "Well I don't know little miss sticks-her-tongue-out." Soon the two headed down into the towns marketplace.

* * *

"I don't know why Vlad sent you with me. I can handle everything perfectly on my own." he said before he realized that she had wandered off on her own. He smiled as he watched her touch the shiny glass of the window pane. "Do you want something your _grace_?" he asked with a rather smug smirk on his face. Anya flipped around to face him.

"Nah, just browsing." she answered quickly.

"Really huh? I do believe that pressing your self against the glass like a suckerfish doesn't count as "browsing." he answered. She simply turned her back to him and walked in front. "Well, we need to stop here. Were going to need some sort of food other than soup and bread." As she and Dimitri walked into the charming little shop a much older gentleman greeted them.

"Well, hello." he said smiling at them. "Uh yes, I need to purchase these items please?" Dimitri handed the list to the man with some money. "Ah, are you and your girlfriend going on some sort of trip?" Anya immediately began to blush furiously.

"**_I'm not his girlfriend_**!" she shouted throwing her arms up in defense.

"Woah, calm down Anya." He was grinning as he watched her face turn a very rose like red.

"Well, I really don't think people should make assumptions like that." she replied turning away from him. The man did nothing but chuckle at them. "_It's so funny to see such young people denying their feelings for each other."_

As they left the shop he was still grinning even wider. "What are you grinning about now Dimitri?" she asked still crossing her arms as they walked out.

"I just think it's pretty darn funny how you acted. If you really didn't care about it you probably would have been more subtle." He said trying to get her to look at him, but she kept walking slightly faster than he was plus he was carrying a lot and she was carrying something light. "Besides why does he think someone like you would be with me, although we were standing a bit close." He noted as well.

"Oh just quit it Dimitri! Why would I ever want to be with you?!" she said turning to face him finally. Her eyes glairing at him with hatred. Yet he just kept smiling at her, hoping to break through her anger with his gentle gaze. It seemed she was unfazed by it.

"Well, I can't possibly imagine that you have had a whole mess of boyfriends." Anya stuck out her face at him and began to tell him off. "What, do you think you can just read me like some book?! You know NOTHING of my life except what I have told you!" She screamed at him.

"Whoa, there you go overreacting again.." He commented with another smirk. She blushed and turned back to walking faster. "Afraid of letting something, some feeling show Anya? You know as well as I do, only-"

"If I didn't need to go to Paris to find my true family I wouldn't even need to associate with you. Oh and by the way I would rather have my tongue nailed to a tree than be with the likes of you." She said as she reached their camp in a huff. She didn't even want to speak to him. "_Oh god, I think he knows..."_ she thought to herself. She had never thought some sort of occasion would rise such as the old man.

"She's far too obvious." He mumbled to himself as he started to unload the groceries from his arms. He took one last glance over at the blushing girl before getting back to work. "I knew it."


	4. addtion end

**_Um, I kinda rewrote the last scene.. xXDD_**

He couldn't believe what he was doing. Dimitri reached into his pocket gingerly, going to withdraw some money to pay for his train ticket home. Back to St. Petersburg he would go, the town where his name was already known and his occupation. He sighed.

"_Why didn't I just tell her I couldn't take the money?"_

He shrugged after discovering that there was nothing he needed within that pocket and turned to the other. Hastily searching it as well.

"_ Are you kidding me? Even if you did, who says she would forgive you and accept you for what you are… a kitchen boy_." Each word etched away at his heart, for all of them were true. A man who had built his life on lies, now was faced with something he never wanted to deal with again. The truth.

_"A servant."_

He could feel the tears he held back in his eyes thinking about her. The way she looked at him earlier; so distant and cold. Her normally bright blue eyes were glazed over with hate for him, for the lies she had been told.

" _A con man_."

Dimitri gripped something soft within his palm; he pulled it forth into the light. It was the single pink rose Anya had placed upon his jacket when they had gone strolling down the lively streets of Paris. He watched as it unfolded into his hand, each petal slowly lifted itself upward to become the beautiful rose it once had been. He smiled at it. The rose reminded him of how closed Anya was at first but, with time and trust she slowly allowed him to discover more and more of this amazing woman. As he stood there with the rose within his palm, he knew what he had to do. Dimitri was interrupted by his thoughts as a woman tapped his shoulder.

"Son, you are next." He looked at the lady and smiled before running off. She was a bit shocked but simply smiled back at his retreating figure.

As he walked down the streets of Paris, he began to wonder what he was going to do once he had gotten to the grand ball. What could he possibly say for her to take him back, for her to forgive him of all those lies? Dimitri wondered if he was making a huge mistake.

"What if Anya won't even speak to me? Will I have to get down on my knees and beg for an audience with the Grand Duchess?" he kept thinking these questions over in his mind as he noticed there was a lot of looming fog straight ahead of him. He just then heard a voice that belonged to the one he loved so dear.

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Anya exclaimed to Rasputin before her.

"Oh, I can fix that princess. Care for a little swim, under the _**ice?**_!" he swung his reliquary over the piece of bridge she was standing on. Dimitri watched in terror as he ran to them. Anya was beginning to slide downward.

"Say your prayers Anastasia!" Rasputin cackled loudly as he watched her cling helplessly to the ever breaking bridge. "No one can save you now!!"

"Wanna bet!?" Dimitri slammed his left hook right into Rasputin's jaw knocking him flat onto the ground. He immediately slid down the cobble stone trying to catch Anastasia's hands. Finally he gripped her palms, pulling her up to where he was.

"Dimitri, if we live through this re-." He cut her off.

"You'll thank me later." He managed to get out as he continued to try pulling her upwards along with him self as the piece began to bend downward more and more.

"How enchanting." Rasputin teased looking down on the two. "Together again, for the **last time**!" he shot the reliquary powers down to Dimitri forcing him to leave Anya. They shot him up and he landed atop a monstrous stone horse. The creature leapt to life and began to try bucking him off.

"No!" Anya exclaimed as she watched her love hang on for his life as the horse flew down ward. She watched as he was thrown off it and nearly was stomped upon. Far too preoccupied with his situation she didn't even see Rasputin coming to her. "Dimitri!" she cried out trying to warn him.

He glanced over to her only to see the monk heading straight for her. "If he goes for her fingers or something.." he thought. "Watch out!!" he exclaimed as Anya looked up to see Rasputin. He took her by the back of her head pulling Anya upwards to him.

"Do svidanya your highness." He dropped her with a laugh as she clung yet again to the siding. Anastasia had never been so scared, her fingers kept slipping and she could feel her arms beginning to give out on her.

"Finally the last Romanov death. I have awaited this moment so long, after killing your precious family and finally you; thus ending the Romanov blood line** FOREVER!!!**" he glanced over to Dimitri shortly grinning at him trying to fight the great stone creature. He all of a sudden ceased the beast with his powers and brought Dimitri forth to him. "I want you to watch your _precious _Anastasia give her final bow to this world." He grabbed him by the scruff of his robes.

"Let her go." He demanded locking eyes with the horrid being.

"It would be my pleasure." Just then as he turned to make her fall with his reliquary they both saw ripples on the waters surface; she had fallen.

"**No** Anya!!" Dimitri tried to jump forth only to have himself pulled back and flung onto the hard bridge. Rasputin stood before him, menacingly.

"Don't be too sad, you will soon be joining her. Unless the place she went is divided by commoners and royalty as well." He teased staring straight into Dimitri's eyes. "and now little kitchen boy, it's time for you to die." He raised the reliquary high above his head. "Long live the Romanov's!"

"I couldn't have said it better _myself!!"_ Dimitri's head spun to see a rather disgruntled Anya standing before them as Rasputin's jaw dropped. She tackled the evil sorcerer to the ground knocking his beloved relic from his hands. She struggled trying to reach for it as he finally shoved her off of him. She rolled a few times before landing on her stomach.

He got up to use the powerful tool only to have it stolen by Pooka. The little dog rolled it over to it's masters feet. Anya began to stomp on it.

"this is for Dimitri!" she delclaired glancing over at his state. He was lying on the ground not being quite able to move, for Rasputin had placed some kind of bondage on him as to keep the boy still.

"This is for my family!" She stomped yet again with a rather hard force.

"Give it back or I'll tear you to pieces!!" Rasputin declared as he tried for the now almost broken item. Anya slid it back and forth as he tried.

"And, and this is for you! **_Do svidanya!!"_** she stomped down with one last and very hard motion, shattering the device. She was knocked backward into a large rock and her world instantly went black. Dimitri ran to her as Rasputin faced his final action. After the remains of him were blown away by a simple breeze, Dimitri moved himself from shielding her body.

She didn't seem to be breathing; her lifeless lips were completely still. She seemed as if she was made out of stone.

"Oh Anya." He breathed touching the side of her face. She still remained still and silent. He gripped her hand lightly before turning away to silently bow his head. Just then he heard a small groan. He saw her stir and rushed forward.

"**No! go away Rasputin!**" Her hand connected hard with his cheek. After recovering from the initial shock he gripped her arms.

"Anya it's me! Dimitri!" she fully opened her eyes to find a rather watery eyed man. Her eyes darted around.

"Where is he?!"

"Gone, for good. You destroyed his relic thing and that must have been what was keeping him here." He helped her to her feet, just then Anya felt a slight pang of pain on her leg making her fall into Dimitri's arms. She blushed slightly before slowly regaining her composure.

"Wait, I thought you were heading back to St…"

"I was." He answered blankly.

"And you didn't take the.."

"I couldn't." She glanced at him confused. Wasn't the entire point of his goal to get a good look-alike and collect the ten million rubles? She wanted to ask him so many questions and yet only one seemed right in her mind.

"Why?"

"Because, I.." but Anya was already moving her face closer as she rested her hand upon his shoulder. She leaned in, her lips outstretched to meet his. She felt so nervous for she had been waiting oh so long to kiss him. Just then Pooka gave a rather loud bark, forcing them to glance down at him. In his mouth he held Anya's large and rather sparkly tiara.

"_Oh yes, silly me. She's a princess, and princesses don't marry kitchen boys."_ He thought again to himself as he regretfully took the item from the dog's mouth. He bent back upward to face her yet again.

"They're waiting for you." He shoved the crown gently into her hands before looking deeply into her eyes. She looked to the diamond covered object then to him. "I really should be heading out." He paused and gave a short bow. "Your highness."

* * *

"Stop it!" he glanced back to her. She threw the tiara a side and walked up to him. "How do you know what I want?!"

"Well, you are the only Czar left for Russia and I'm only a simple con man or servant. Either way you roll the dice it doesn't add up to something good." He glanced down at her. Those big blue eyes of hers just drove him crazy.

"What makes you think I care about being a Czar much less a princess?!" She calmed herself a bit before coming to the next part. "Dimitri, when I started this journey I had aspirations to find a home, love, and family."

"And you have all those things with your Grandmama." He interrupted.

"Yes, I love my grandmother more than anything in the world, but I never wanted to be the princess. I just wanted to know whether I had a place in this world. Not that place be on a throne or as Empress of all Russia, but just to know that I actually had a family who loves or loved me and that's all." She took his hands in her own.

"Anastasia, you are the heir to the Russian throne and I have but no shred of nobility in my blood. Anything that could happen with us is forbidden." He looked deeply into her eyes before she turned away from him.

"Fine if that's what you want than just go! Don't torture me with this game of "perhaps." She held herself with her arms. Anya turned her head downwards to her own two feet. Just then she felt a different pair of arms enclose around her own. She turned around to see Dimitri.

"Why are you still here?" she asked although the answer was clear.

"You are right, I cannot deny my heart any longer." He smiled at her as he bent downward to kiss her lips. Just then something rolled into them. She bent down and picked up the forgotten crown.

"I'd better return this to Grandmama if I do not wish to accept the throne." She muttered. They walked off hand in hand together knowing that the rest of this was solved


	5. No Titanic

Okay, so here is another short one made up from the scenes between about the rescue from the deck and then the next day following.. Made up in less than an hour.. XP

The young brunett man lay completely still while staring up at the dark celiling of their small cabin. He shivered a tiny bit remembering he had to strip his clothes off and was only in his blouse with his boxers. Dimitri pulled his large blankets tightly around him and took a sideways look over to their drying clothes. He prayed his would be suitible to wear over to Sophie's house tomorow. Thinking about that, he stole a glance to the object of his affection.

The beautiful red-headed maiden had her deep blue eyes closed contently as she lay fast asleep in her lower bunk. The blankets along with her coat were wrapped around her like a coccoon. As if she were a slumbering butterfly awaiting to burst out and fly to her destiny. The long flowing curls her auburn hair had held so perfectly that evening, had been washed away with the help of the wind, rain, and ongoing ocean waves crashing upon the boat.

Dimitri could still recall the look of pure terror her eyes held after he shook her awake.

_**"**Romanov curse!_** The Romanov curse!!"  
**

She screamed over the raging crush of the ocean waves. She looked to be on the brim of hysterics and crying after he had pulled her away from the edge. Anya had always acted so tough in front of him. Not wanting to show a sign of what she had become just now, a frightened little girl. She had showed to him that, even though she would deny it, she was weak too.

He remembered how she uninvitingly, yet he would not have rejected, wrapped her arms and seemed to be clutching him for dear life. She sobbed into his allready soaked undershirt softly. Dimitri waited to make sure she wasn't going to pull away, then allowed himself to wrap his arms around her and hold her so close. He rested his chin on her soft head of hair and smiled secretly to himself.

He had desired to hold her this close, to the point where he could feel her heartbeating in time with his.

"_It's allright, I won't let anything happen to you Anya."_

Each word he spoke to her was truthful and filled with compassion and love. Dimitri wanted more than anything to tilt her chin upward and allow her sweet blue eyes to stare into his, probably with a mixture of confusion as to why he was doing this.

It was then that small nagging voice swelled inside his mind. It grew louder with everyday he had been on this journey. For everyday since they had met, Dimitri, for some reason had this growing need to be beside her. To hold her as close as he was doing just now. Most of all, to finally kiss those lips. Those perfect, rose petal soft, pink lips. He knew that was one thing ten million rubles would never buy him:

**Anya's love**.

_ "Earth to Dimitri!! Are you forgetting the entire plan!! To flush away all you have worked for?! You cannot and must not get involved with this girl!!"_

Just as Dimitri had tried to shut the little voice out, Anya had slowly pulled away from him. She looked just rather confused and as if she was kicking her self on the inside for holding onto him.

"I'm sorry, I never have..."

But as she looked onto his eyes, her words became lost. For some reason Dimitri had pulled her back into his arms. He didn't care about the money anymore, he needed her. Anya's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in, lightly outstreaching her lips to him. Just as his bottom lip was about to make contact with one of her tender pink ones a huge wave of water splashed into his face and the whole scene dissapeared.

_ He opened his eyes to find the only "kiss" he was recieveing was a dozen wet ones from Pooka.  
_

_ "Argh!! Yuck!!"_

He took his wrist and rubbed his slobber soaked lips repeatedly. He heard a soft giggle come from over behind him.

"Aww, did mean old Pookie wake sleeping beauty with love's kiss."

Anya sniggered fixing a bright yellow ribbon in her hair. It was as if last night had never happened. Dimitri began to get out of his blankets when he realized his pants were still hanging dry on the other side.

"Anya, you need to get out so I can get dressed." he said frustrated by his morning surprise.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you ask me politely if I am to be said Grand Duchess?" She knew this was getting beneath his skin so badly.

He had risen from the floor with his blanket tied around him like a skirt or kilt.

_ "Fine," he sighed along. Even though he loved to fight with Anya, she was just so cute when she would do such. "Your royal higness, would thou allow me to have this room all to myself as so I can put my trousers back on?" He asked with a mockery tone._

"Yes, you may do so.. I shall take my leave and see if my royal puppy and I may go and find some breakfast unless count Vlad has eaten it all." she grabbed Pooka and carried him out giggling to herself. 

_As Dimitri had shut the door he allowed himself to chuckle and smile, even if she wasn't in the room her presence still lingered._

_ Well, hope you liked it.. R and R and also do tell me what story I should update.. either another of this or my other Anastasia one.. _


	6. The steam between us

Yeah, finally thought up yet another chapter for Long ago.. kinda a good one.. lol. I looove snow.

Traveling along the snow ridden path, the threesome trudged along. The eldest man adjusted his spectacles as he peered over to the other two following behind. Stopping in a clearer area; Vlad got some bread and other items out of one bag while Anya walked around with Pooka in the snow. As she laughed when the little puppy rose out of the snowbank covered.

He looked at his partner who was secretly grinning and gazing upon the red head. "So Dimitri, found something _interesting_ to watch while I start a fire?"

The smooth con whipped around making his jacket slide open. "Vlad, stop.** Now**.." he grunted almost. The old aristocrat chuckled.

"I won't say anything more." He said glancing over to Anya then back to him. "Not a word."

As Vlad turned to try and cook the soup they had "purchased", he started sat down on one of the suit cases staring up at the overcast sky. Just as he was about to shut his eyes he bolted upright as cold, wet snow covered his head. He heard a distant giggle.

_ "Oh, so she wants to play huh?"_ He sinisterly chuckled rolling a large ball of snow in his palm. Just as he headed for the area she had last been his back was pelted with about three at once. He spun around and tried to get her. Soon they were both laughing and playing in the snow together.

Pooka joined in and grabbed Dimitri's hat from him. As he attempted to chase the puppy but she tackled him into the snow. Laying flat on his back he glanced up into her blue eyes. Their breath mixed together. For some odd reason they just kept looking at each other. Until Vlad's booming voice cried out two magic words.

"**Dinner time**!"


	7. Solyanka,Rassolnik, and Borscht

**Um, sorry for yet another travel one of this story, but To Rule or Not to Rule is really getting me in a rutt. This is pretty funny considering all their fake names... XD**

After leaping _from_their doom upon the train they attempted to walk all the way to Paris, it was long and quite the tough terrain. Anya was sweating and yet it was freezing outside. She was furious to top it all off, so the best way to take it out was with one man..

"How much longer do we have to walk huh Dimitri!? I thought you had this all planned out!!" She hollered up to him as he led their pack.

"Relax your highness, I'm sure we'll be in a town soon enough!" He shouted back to her as the winds whipped his crooked nose.

Vlad rolled his eyes and held tight to his luggage and Pooka. "You two are worse than three year olds." He grumbled.

Both Anya and Dimitri flipped round to attack him for those words. He stood his ground like a tall noble tree as they spat their comments back.

"He starts it! The man is so contrary and negative..."

"Oh ho! Well your the one who instigates it. You think for ONCE you can just agree and keep your damn trap shut?!" He shouted pointing a fist, mirroring Anya's motions.

"I'm sorry Dimitri that I'm not as brainless as you are so I can see the logic in all you think." She mocked crossing her arms to him. He was just loathing her at the moment, so he opened his mouth and said something rather stupid.

"Ya know, I don't think your parents would even want you after all the trouble you give!"

He knew he had hit something deep in her that time. The comment went too far as she simply stomped past him and turned back to give a look of pure hatred to him before calling to Vlad. Who in turn gave Dimitri a "You REALLY should have just shut up" look. Dimitri knew he was in hot water when he made a comment about her "mutt" Pooka and she didn't even say a word.

He kicked some snow from a nearby drift as they came into town. How was he going to get to her to trust him again after almost making her cry, but Anya was far too tough to cry in front of him. As they stopped and rested; he glanced over to see Anya rubbing her hands together.

Ten pink digits all probably freezing from the gloves, or pathetic excuse of gloves she had gotten. He tried to speak but she just gave him the cold shoulder. As the man walked over to the store just then he saw a bus that was apparently leaving for the next town but it was a circus act from Russia. Three people were missing, the ring leader, a juggler, and a tight rope walker. His brain immediately spawned an idea.

As he whispered it all to Vlad a cheerful smile grew on his face. The plan was brilliant and would get them a great deal of distance. The young woman had overheard the two con's talking and was at a seconds notice by them.

"So Vlad whats the plan?" She asked shifting her eyes to Dimitri as he whispered it. "But, isn't that a lie? I mean we're not from any circus.." The two men looked at each other in disbelief and shared a long laugh.

"Unless you like to walk in two feet of snow to our destination your name is Solyanka."

She wrinkled her nose. "A pickle and fish stew?!" She giggled as the men looked at her strangely. "What, you guys never had that before?!"

Dimitri shook it off and thought up a name for Vlad. "Vlad, you'll be Borscht." Earning yet another giggle from Anya.

"And whats your name gonna be? Oh, I got one how about Rassolnik?" She laughed more thinking Dimitri would be upset.

"You know.. That just might work." His brown eyes lit up at the amusement of the name. A hot soup with a salty cucumber base. It was also one of his favorites growing up since at the palace the duchesses refused to eat it. He'd drink down at least three cups when they had it. Grown to like the taste it was an excellent choice over Vlad's measly cabbage stew that he choked down when he couldn't steal the ingredients.

"Excellent choice Anya." He grinned. She rolled her blue eyes at him and tilted her body in defiance. She wasn't about to forgive him just yet.

The man standing outside the bus stood smoking a small pipe while reading the paper of the day. The group approached carrying their luggage and a small dog under the arm of Vlad. Their minds wrapped around the part they had to play.

"Zdravstvuite sir, we are the Circus da Russia." Dimitri began sweetalking the man, as he had much practice upon in the area of conning. "I'm the juggler Rassolnik, and this is my assistant and tight rope walker Solyanka." He pulled on Anya's shoulder making her come forward.

"Haha, it's more the other way around. As our ring leader would agree, wouldn't you Borscht?" She laughed and Vlad merely nodded.

The man shrugged and let them all step onto the bus to get seated and situated. Soon enough they were zooming past snowy hills and other places they would have had to walk. As Anya settled down in her warm seat just then she remembered that her jacket was in a suitcase. Wanting to use it as a blanket she started to get up only to have a material draped over her.

She glanced up and saw Dimitri's jacket. "Thanks.." She muttered allowing him to occupy the seat beside her. "But I still need to grab the bag so I can lean on it.."

"You could lean on me if you want.. I'm probably more comfortable than a dirty carpet bag.." He offered trying to be kind. She glanced at him strangely then laid her head on his chest gently before sitting back up for a second.

"If I wake up and your hand is on my waist or anything I'll pulverize you." She added pointing a finger at him before settling back down. As she drifted off to sleep he glanced down on the her. She was so lovely when she was asleep, not fighting with him or anything. As the day slowly turned to night, Dimitri nodded off two leaning on her head. The two for once at peace made Vlad smile secretly as he too turned in for the night.

**_LOL, okay yeah.. IDK, it had like fighting, then funny, then cute ending.. I wonder what Anya would do if she wakes up and his head is on hers.._**

**_ BTW, Solyanka, is nasty.. I've had it before.. Borscht is.. well okay.. and Dimitri's name I gave him.. well I haven't tried that but my friend said it's good.. LOL. Russians consume a lot of salty things.._**


	8. Christmas Past

**_I did A LOT of research on christmas in Russia for these upcoming three chapters.. :D_**

_The candles all dimmed as the evening went on. For it was Christmas eve and all of the palace was alight with laughter and joy. Not a single soul was unhappy, except for maybe one small kitchen boy named Dimitri. _

_ He sat upon the stairs pretending to be cleaning the banisters as the Czar was reading to his daughters. The youngest one, and his own dear friend, Anastasia sat upon her fathers lap as he read aloud about "Father Frost." _

_ Each pair of their blue eyes was focused upon him and even little Alexei sat with his mother accross from them. As he finished the story and told them it was time for bed, Anastasia and Alexei protested. _

_ "Oh, my little Malenkaya." Nicholas picked up his tenacious daughter and hugged her tightly. "You must go to sleep or else he shall not come.." Softly he placed a finger to the tip of her nose, making her giggle._

_ As the family departed from the grand room, Dimitri ventured out to find the book upon a small table next to where the Czar had sat. He opened it and began to try to read the words, being a servant made him a bit limited in reading and other areas of intelligence. _

_ "Would you like me to read it?"_

_ He nearly fell out of the arm chair as Anastasia's head appeared over his shoulder. "Your Grace, I..." She halted him with her hand._

_ "You know better than to call me that when it's just us.." She laughed taking a seat beside him and beginning to read the winter tale outloud. As she finished he had his hand on his chin, looking perplexed. _

_ "What?" She asked half laughing. _

_ "It's just, I've never seen his troika, how do we know he's real?" The small Duchess frowned upon such thought._

_ "Not everything has to be seen to be real." She plainly stated closing the book. _

_ "Yeah, but.." _

_ "Dimitri, can't you just not question this one thing and relie on your own heart?" Her smile was small yet filled him with endless warmth. Just as he was about to say something a door opened and shut. Retreating like a mouse, he scurried back to the kitchen._

_ Come Christmas morning he awoke to find there was a small gift beside his bed. Immediatly he began to suspect it was someone pulling his leg, but under the green ribbon was a tag that prooved it to be true. _

_ "Dimitri, merry christmas. your friend Anna." _

_ He didn't care what lay under the gold wrapping paper, all he cared was that for once in his miserable life someone actually cared about him. _


	9. Christmas Present

Snow was skittered upon the Seine's frozen surface and the Effiel tower was like a tall pyramid of snow. All folks who were smart, got inside unless they had an errand to run or something. The small white flakes drifted down from the heavens as if they were falling stars. Carols could be heard in the distance and streets were all aglow with holiday cheer.

Dimitri, sat in his favorite armchair with his legs crossed reading the saturday post. Since it was only a day before christmas, he had not a care in the world except for; his newspaper. Ever since being able to afford it along with many other delightful "normal" things that everyday folks had, it was his daily routine.

**_"What in the name of all things holy did you do to the tree?!" _**

His peace was disrupted by his wife of almost a year. Slowly but surely he placed his paper down to the side seeing her lovely blue eyes glairing at him. He had to fight off laughter, she looked so serious.

"_Uh oh, you look mad."_ He replied in a mocking tone.

"I asked you to _decorate _this tree, not just hang everything on maybe four branches." She stated pointing at all the clusters of blue, silver, and gold hanging on their tree.

"Yeah, and I did that-"

"You call this decorating Mr. smart guy?"

He glanced back and forth between here and the tree. "Yeah, I guess they could have been a little more spread out huh?" He kept acting very coy.

The red head slapped her own hand to her forehead. "Dimitri, a christmas tree is like a work of art. You don't just.." Then her voice halted as her blue orbs gazed upon a single ornament that stole all of her attention.

He had the urge to wave his hand in front of her face as she had just gone somewhat comatose. It wasn't untill he looked down at his feet then he saw it. Carefully he bent down and grasped the small decoration in his palm. Studying it carefully he suddenly recognized it.

"That, thats my family's special ornament.." She trailed. "I didn't even know it still existed." Quick as a flash of lighting the former duchess stole it from his hands. Running her finger tips over the hues of blue, the silvery swirls, and the small gold stars. Suddenly she could remember putting it upon the tree with her father holding her up. She shook her head trying to shake the memory and feeling that came with it.

Dimitri could tell by the look her eyes held that she was remembering something. Oh she could remember bits a pieces about her life, for the most part she just bugged him to tell her past stories of she and her sisters. He didn't mind to, since after all it would make her smile to hear of that one summer, or grand party. He swiped the ornament back from her grasp and gently placed it amongst the top branches, away from harm.

"I'll redecorate the "right" way and you-"

She halted him. "No, I want to help. I haven't had Christmas in ten years and it would be a delight to help you out, besides I've allready finished with the christmas cookies."

"I'll make sure the hospital is on standby."

That earned him a soft punch in the arm as they began to redecorate their tree; together.

**WALL-E and EVE are the best other romantic couple and inspired me to do this chapture.. OMFG I looove that movie. lol. I thought, ya know since she was royal they must have had some special thing for their tree, but I didn't want to do the tree topper, an ornament was waaay easier to do. So R and R.. please?**


	10. Christmas Future

**Okay, so after being in a frenzy over PIXAR's newest little guy, WALL-E, who should totally win for best animation of the year in my case.. I finally shall give the last bit of Christmas past, present, and now future.. There shall be some referance to the first chap in this.. :D**

"Come on dad, hurry up!!"

Quicker than lightining, a young man with brown hair and blue eyes came bounding down the stairs; dragging his half dressed father. After many dodges, ducks, and nearly K.O ing himself he made it down the steps to the living area of their house. His son dropped the vice grip as he settled upon the couch. He tried to let his eyes adjust as he had been yanked from his dark sanctity of a nap down to the brilliantly lit area.

"Ya know, your mom won't be-"

As if on cue came her harsh tone. "_Luka Petrovich! I sware_, I'm _this _close to taking all your presents and giving them to a child who's better behaved!"

The young boy was too mezmerized by bright colored ribbons and wrapping paper than to pay any attention to his mothers scolding. While his father went to calm her.

"Anya, you've got to not get so tense. Besides I can remember a very impatient duchess who couldn't wait to open her gifts either." He gave a poke to her stomach.

She laughed then swatted his hand away. "Are you trying to kill our next child?"Her blue eyes stared deep into his reflecting hazle brown. She placed her palm over her growing belly. She wasn't too huge yet, just short of five months.

At the mere mention of this baby, Luka muttered something. "I sure hope it's a baby brother. Girls are _annoying_. They just want to play dress up and dolls." He stuck his toungue out in disgust.

His parents laughed upon hearing this and soon after it was finaly the time he had been waiting for; present time. Dimitri sat beside his son smiling as he watched him glance around the large stack of packages.

"I think your mother should go first, then you can." He reached down and grabbed a small box that was wrapped in silver and blue ribbon. Once she had opened it her blue eyes fluttered wide open and as per usual they kissed.

"**Eww! Get a room allready**!" He detested to their display of affection.

As it finally came time to open a gift of his own, his father snatched the large box from his lap and instead switched it for a smaller present. "No, this one is the one you should start with."

Hastily he unwrapped it untill his eyes came upon what lay inside of the red wrapping. "It's a old watch?"

His father laughed at his expression at his son almost horrified look. "It's very special watch.."

"How's it special papa?" He asked, his blue eyes drowning in curiosity.

He gave a slideways glance to the dutchess occupying their sofa. "I got it when I was your age from a very dear friend."

He glanced at his father then back to the watch. After a few moments a cheerful grin grew upon his face as he slipped the watch on. "Now I am just like you.." He smiled up to Dimitri.

As Dimitri took a seat beside Anya, she whispered over to him discreetly. Which really made no diference since nothing could be heard but the sound of wrapping paper being torn.

"You can't tell him about my past, we agreed on it when I had concieved him."

The man nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, no "_past spreading_" around here."

Just then came the small voice of their son. "So dad, do you think I can be a con man just like you were?"

_XDDDDDD We all know Dimitri is in HOT water now.. lol. Yeah, decided to give you the last part on Christmas eve. How nice eh? Oh and BTW the watch was given to him by Anya when he and she were little. As to refer to the first chapter of my christmas special..._

_ Happy Holidays :D_


End file.
